


Another blood-stained shirt

by EleenaDume



Series: Spop fics! [8]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora isn’t technically drunk but she basically acts that way, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra can’t focus on anything, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, If you have a concussion in real life please get yourself checked out by a medical professional, Post-Canon, This one is much less angsty than the last one I promise, Treating Wounds, but honestly more funny than anything, don’t try this at home kids, it‘s still a bit angsty, shirtlessness for injury-reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleenaDume/pseuds/EleenaDume
Summary: Catra hadn’t seen Adora this out of it since her sword had been infected in the Northern Reach. This definitely wasn’t good. That had to be a pretty bad concussion.Now, if only Catra could actually focus on patching her girlfriend up with the shirtless blonde all over her...In which Adora got hurt fighting some of the remaining Prime-bots and gets way too flirty when her girlfriend tries to take care of her injuries.[Takes place a bit after the series-finale.]
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Spop fics! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791085
Comments: 6
Kudos: 318





	Another blood-stained shirt

Adora took her red jacket off.

Catra gulped when she looked at her.

“That... can’t be good.”

  
  


_ All of them had been off fighting the remaining drones and robots that were still active on Etheria after everything for the last couple of days. While the clones were mainly confused since they were no longer connected to the hive-mind, having to adjust being their own person now instead of serving someone else’s will constantly – Wrong Hordak was doing a great job helping them –, the robots had decided that now that they weren’t controlled by a central computer anymore, they should just wreak havoc everywhere they came. _

_ All in all, the princesses and their friends were doing a pretty good job taking care of them, but today hadn’t gone so well. _

_ Catra hadn’t even realized what was happening until her girlfriend had suddenly pushed her, and when she’d turned around again, Adora was being pinned to the ground by a fallen tree that had been cut down by one of the robots’ lasers. _

_ She had been trying to protect her girlfriend so much that she’d gotten hurt, and since She-Ra had signed off the moment the girl’s head hit the ground, she couldn’t even get the stupid tree off of her again. _

_ And Catra was many things, but definitely not strong enough to lift a tree, so she’d contacted the others for help. _

_ Eventually, Glimmer had teleported her friend out from under the tree, and of course, Adora being Adora, she had insisted that although her head hurt a little, she could walk back just fine. _

_ Which she really, really couldn’t. _

_ She’d leaned on Catra the entire way back, rambling and giggling about pretty much everything they came across. _

_ Glimmer had tried to insist on taking her to see a healer, but Adora had insisted that she wasn’t hurt that badly and just wanted to go to her room to get to bed. _

Now, they were sitting on said bed, and Adora had taken off her jacket to sleep and put it onto the bed next to her. The white shirt underneath was soaked with blood.

Catra couldn’t stop staring at her.

This was bad. This was really, really bad – a lot worse than the brunette had expected it to be.

“Wow, we’re doing a really great job ruining all of your white shirts with blood lately, aren’t we?”

The joke didn’t make her feel better or less stressed or worried like she’d hoped it would.

She felt awful because Adora had gotten hurt protecting her. If she’d just been more careful and watched out for her environment more, this wouldn’t have happened.

Adora did seem to find it funny, though. ...but that might be because of the concussion.

“It’s  _ fiiine _ . I have like twenty more of these.”

Catra shook her head and gave her girlfriend a worried glance. The guilt was slowly consuming her.

“Why are you like this? You shouldn’t have done that. I don’t want you to get hurt. If I’m the one that isn’t paying attention, I should also be the one that gets hurt. Not you. After everything you’ve already been through, you of all people deserve to be happy and healthy forever. I’m sorry. I should have protected you better.”

Adora put a hand on her cheek.

“Don’t be upset, Kitty. I don’t like it when you’re upset.”

Catra smiled a little at her girlfriend’s words, but sighed at the nickname.

“You’ll never stop calling me that again, will you?”

“No, I won’t. Because you are a kitty. A cute kitty.“ Adora giggled, in a way that made it pretty clear she was kind of out of it. “ _My cute kitty._ ”

The brunette choked on whatever word she’d wanted to say before. 

_‘Holy- wow.’_

Adora was really something, huh?

...and Catra was doing an awful job at being a good girlfriend and treating her wounds because the blonde was  so freaking distracting.

‘ _Damn it, I need to focus_ ,’  she thought to herself, closing her eyes for a moment to take a deep breath, so she could think clearly again.

First things first... she needed to actually see the wounds to be able to tell how grave they were and to tend to them.

“Take your shirt off.” 

The sentence came out of her mouth very straightforward, and it took her a moment to realize how different that sentence sounded, especially in such a demanding voice, without knowing the intentions behind it.

_ ‘Whoops.’ _

Her girlfriend gaped at her and blinked.

“...what?” 

“You heard me the first time.”

Adora then gave her a smug grin and raised an eyebrow.

_ “ Well someone is being especially bold today... ” _

Catra shook her head.

_‘Oh stars.’_

Not only had Adora interpreted it exactly the way Catra hadn’t intended for it to sound... she’d also developed the whole thing even further. 

Great.

_‘Is she always like this when she’s out of it?’_

Despite everything, Adora did try to listen and take her shirt off, but the bloody fabric was stuck to her wounds, so it didn’t quite work as she’d expected it to.

She laughed.

”I think it’s fighting back. _What a mean shirt._ ”

“Yeah, right, what a mean shirt...” Catra shook her head. She was incredibly worried – she hadn’t seen Adora this out of it since her sword had been infected in the Northern Reach. That had to be a pretty bad concussion... 

Catra thought for a moment. 

“Alright, medical training said if bandages are stuck to the wound, you’re supposed to use water or alcohol to dampen the dressing. This is a shirt and not a bandage, but I’m hoping it will work anyway.”

Adora beamed.

“Yay, let’s get drunk!”

Catra covered her eyes with one of her hands. 

Oh stars.

“...let’s not.”

She was definitely trying water first.

  
  


To Catra’s relief, soaking the bloody pieces of clothing with a dampened washcloth worked relatively well, and they were able to take the shirt off of her without hurting Adora further or reopening her wounds.

Catra had to force herself not to stare because  _holy shit her girlfriend was so beautiful_ , but she was also hurt and needed medical attention and that was way more important than the brunette’s own need to stare at Adora all day.

Her chest was covered in bruises and her rib cage looked a little dented. That definitely wasn’t good.

Catra leaned forward to touch it carefully.

The blonde winced when her she did. 

That definitely wasn’t a good sign.

Catra moved around her to look at her back, which, judging from the blood on the shirt, had definitely taken the most visible damage.

It really didn’t look very good, that much was clear from the very first glance.

The brunette’s gaze wandered down her girlfriend’s back.

She flinched when her look fell on the scars again.

Adora had a lot of scars – some from Horde-training, some from dumb accidents and some from the war... and then there were the scars Catra had left on her, that made the brunette feel sick and disgusted at herself every time she looked at them. 

She looked down at her now shortened claws as she once again vowed to be better, to never ever hurt her again and to not let anyone else ever hurt her again, then took a deep breath and once again looked at the fresh wounds.

This looked bad. Really, really bad. And painful.

Catra gulped.

“You look... oh stars, you look awful.”

Adora’s back was covered in scratches and bruises, and she had an especially bad gash on her back just under her shoulder.

“Interesting statement from someone who was practically drooling all over me a few seconds ago,” her girlfriend replied with a smug grin on her face.

Catra blushed scarlet.

“I was not! ...but yeah, you’re very beautiful and I’m lucky to be dating you. I didn’t mean you look awful as in ‘ _ I don’t find you attractive _ ’, because I do,  _ so much.  _ I just meant your wounds look really bad.”

Adora just grinned.

“Awww, you called me beautiful. That’s pretty gay.”

She apparently hadn’t heard much else, or at least didn’t she seem to care about the rest.

The brunette shook her head.

“We‘re dating, you idiot.”

_ “ Riiiight. That’s also pretty gay. _ _”_ Adora beamed and kissed her, hands still wrapped around her when they separated. And damn, the way she looked at her... Catra would never ever get used to this – and she didn’t want to, because she wanted that nice, tingling feeling in her stomach that she got when her girlfriend looked at her like she was her entire world to never go away. “You’re pretty. And gay. And pretty.”

The blonde was all over her lap now.

Catra was losing her mind. It was great, but it also wasn’t, because she really, really needed to focus on patching Adora up right now.

“Yeah, and you’re a dumbass, and injured, and stars it’s really hard to focus on treating you medically  _ when you’re half naked and all over me! _ ” She kissed her forehead, then took a deep breath. “Princess, listen, you’re amazing and I could spend all day looking at you and hugging you and kissing you for all eternity and I would be happy! ...but you’re also hurt. Really, really hurt. And I’m worried about you. Please let me take you to see a healer, and if you don’t want that, at least let me take care of your wounds.”

Her ears flattened. She hated seeing the love of her life this hurt.

“I don’t need healers, and there’s no need for you to patch me up!” Adora replied and laughed. The laughing made her ribs hurt, and she winced a bit. “I don’t get hurt!  And even if I do, _She-Ra fixes me up again immediately! Let me show you!_ ” She reached up into the air. “For the-”

Catra caught her hand and intertwined it with her own before the girl could touch the sword.

The hand-holding was enough to make her girlfriend blush and shut up because she was so amazed at it for some reason.

It was kind of cute.

“No, we’re not doing that.” It might have worked, but if it didn’t, the last thing she needed right now was for the girl with the bad concussion to have a sword and magic that she could accidentally destroy the palace with. “...but you’re kind of right. Shouldn’t She-Ra have healed these wounds already? She usually does that, doesn’t she?”

From the very little things she knew and remembered about the events on Prime’s ship – not that she wanted to remember more, because thinking of anything related to him still made her blood run cold –, she was pretty sure she’d overheard Adora saying something to Glimmer about how she might have broken both her legs but that they’d healed when she turned into She-Ra. So why hadn’t her wounds just healed now? That was strange, and worrying.

“I think She-Ra is a little woozy.” Adora laughed. “That’s me!  _I’m She-Ra!_ ”

Catra groaned.

“...no kidding.”

Adora was completely out of it.

That was definitely a severe concussion, on top of what Catra guessed from the looks of it was at least two broken ribs – although the fact that she had the concussion and that she was so out of it maybe did explain why her wounds hadn’t healed yet.

“How are you feeling?”

She was really worried, but Adora didn’t seem to be feeling much pain at the moment.

The blonde just snuggled against her and yawned.

“Tired. But you’re warm and fluffy and that’s nice. You’re amazing, did you know that? Everyone come look at my girlfriend, she’s amazing!” Catra blushed again.  _ Stars, why was Adora this cute when she was woozy?  _ “I don’t wanna go see a healer right now. Can we just cuddle and go to sleep here?  _** Please? ** _ ”

The brunette sighed. Common sense told her that this wasn’t a good idea, but common sense signed off pretty quickly when she was with Adora, and especially when her girlfriend looked at her like that.

“Alright, but only if you promise me to let me take you to see a healer first thing in the morning.”

Adora nodded and snuggled against her.

“...m’kay.”

Catra kissed her forehead.

“Now let me at least bandage you up a little, and then we can go to sleep.”

The last thing the girl felt was Catra’s warm hands on her skin as she dozed off.

  
  


When Adora woke up the next morning, her head was spinning and everything hurt.

“Ugh, what happened...?”

“You fought a tree. The tree won,” Catra commented immediately.

Adora groaned, the memories slowly returning to her.

“I regret everything.”

Catra rubbed her arm and kissed her cheek.

...okay, maybe she didn’t really everything. There wasn’t a single instance she had ever – or would ever – regret protecting the good she loved more than everything else in the universe combined, no matter how hurt she got in the process.

“I had a feeling you would, you idiot. There’s a glass of water on the bedside table with some pain meds, take them, and we’ll take you to see a healer afterwards, okay?”

“Mhm...” Adora tried to sit up and flinched. “Ow.”

Catra caught her and lowered her back onto the mattress.

“Careful, princess, you’ll hurt yourself.”

“Awww, are you worried about me?” The blonde snuggled against her girlfriend. For the first time since she’d woken up, she was awake enough to actually realize how the room looked – or, more importantly, how dark it was in here and what that meant, considering the fact that the curtains were open.  It was still dark outside.  “Wait. It’s super early. You’re not usually up this early.”

Catra had never been a morning person. This was weird. Really, really weird.

“I’m... not, actually. I’m up late.”

Catra grinned sheepishly.

_ ‘She hasn’t slept yet? But why would she...’ _

And then it dawned on Adora.

_ ‘Oh. Oooh.’ _

She squeezed her girlfriend’s hand.

“You... stayed up all night watching over me?” The blonde teared up. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes, I did. There is so much I have to make up for. And even if there wasn’t...” Catra’s ears flattened. Someone had had to check on Adora every now and again to make sure her condition wasn’t worsening while she slept. Which it hadn’t, thankfully. Catra didn’t regret staying up for that. “I need you to be okay more than I need sleep.”

Screw the pain. Screw everything. Adora needed to kiss her girlfriend,  _ immediately _ .

Catra was worth it. Catra had always been worth it.

Adora put her arms around her girlfriend, and when their lips met, she knew she’d never been happier in her entire life, broken ribs or not.

Getting to kiss the most beautiful girl in the universe was more than worth some pain and another blood-stained shirt, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For @skyfireflight on Tumblr, who requested the prompt “Take your shirt off.” “...what?” “You heard me the first time.” for catradora, where Adora is injured, and Catra takes care of her injuries.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
